The present invention relates to devices for supporting a camera such as a video camera or a CCD (charge coupled device) camera.
Video cameras for computers have become increasingly common. For a CRT monitor having a sufficiently wide, generally planar surface on the top, a camera may be placed on the top surface using a flat support, a tripod structure, or the like. For a laptop computer, the display screen is relatively thin so that conventional structures typically do not provide stable support of the camera on the laptop screen and do not allow adequate adjustments to be made to position the camera easily and quickly.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a simple, versatile support frame for supporting a camera on different objects and surfaces in various dispositions. The support frame allows different adjustments to be quickly and easily made to position the camera as desired.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a device for supporting a camera comprises a neck configured to connect with the camera. A body has a body axis and is rotatably connected with the neck to pivot relative to the neck around a neck pivot axis which is generally perpendicular to the body axis. A left arm is rotatably connected with the body to pivot relative to the body around a left pivot axis. The left pivot axis is nonparallel to the neck pivot axis. A right arm is rotatably connected with the body to pivot relative to the body around a right pivot axis. The right pivot axis is nonparallel to the neck pivot axis.
In some embodiments, the left pivot axis is nonparallel to the right pivot axis. Both the right and left pivot axes may be generally perpendicular to the body axis. The left pivot axis is spaced from the neck pivot axis by a left pivot angle and the right pivot axis is spaced from the neck pivot axis by a right pivot angle which is opposite from the left pivot angle. The right pivot angle and the left pivot angle are substantially equal in magnitude, which may be about 20xc2x0-70xc2x0. The left arm and right arm are movable relative to the body between a collapsed position and an extended position. The left and right arms are disposed adjacent the body in the collapsed position, and are angularly spaced from the body axis of the body in the extended position. The left and right arms each may include a hooked distal end. The left arm and the right arm are pivotable relative to the body independently of one another.
In one disposition, the body and the left and right arms are configured to contact a planar surface at three spaced contact locations, respectively, in the extended position to support the camera on the planar surface. In another disposition, the body and the left and right arms are configured to straddle an edge in the extended position to support the camera on the edge. The body is disposed on one side of the edge and the left and right arms being disposed on another side of the edge opposite from the body.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a device for supporting a camera comprises a neck configured to connect with the camera, and a body having a body midplane and being rotatably connected with the neck to pivot relative to the neck around a neck pivot axis which is generally perpendicular to the body midplane. A left arm is rotatably connected with the body to pivot relative to the body. A right arm is rotatably connected with the body to pivot relative to the body. The left arm and the right arm are independently movable to pivot separately relative to the body.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a device for supporting a camera comprises a body being configured to support the camera. A left arm is rotatably connected with the body to pivot relative to the body around a left pivot axis. A right arm is rotatably connected with the body to pivot relative to the body around a right pivot axis. The right pivot axis is nonparallel to the left pivot axis. The left arm and right arm are movable relative to the body between a collapsed position and an extended position. The left and right arms are disposed adjacent to the body in the collapsed position. The left and right arms are angularly spaced from the body axis of the body in the extended position. The body and the left and right arms are configured to contact a planar surface at three spaced contact locations, respectively, in the extended position to support the camera on the planar surface in a first disposition. The body and the left and right arms are configured to straddle an edge in the extended position to support the camera on the edge in a second disposition, with the body being disposed on one side of the edge and the left and right arms being disposed on another side of the edge opposite from the body.